The present invention relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to the wheels thereof. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive wheel having incorporated a selectively retractable foot step.
Situations frequently arise when a bystander needs to access portions of a motor vehicle over the fender. For example, there may be a need to inspect or service the engine, a need to reach into the cargo bed, or a need to reach up to the overhead cargo racks. In this regard, larger automotive vehicles, such as for example, vans, sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks, generally have high ground clearance and high uppermost height of the fenders. This height results in inconvenience and/or difficulty for a bystander who is standing on the ground to access parts of the motor vehicle over the fenders. Some pick-ups have a step formed in the fenders on one side of the wheel well; some vehicles have running boards, and some vehicles have a step at the bumper. However, these provisions do not assist a person to access areas over the fenders directly above the wheel wells. Because of this, a bystander who needs to access parts of the motor vehicle over the fenders and above the wheel wells may need to utilize some object to stand upon (if one can be found).
Because the wheel well area is a vehicular location frequently used by bystanders to access parts of the vehicle located over the fenders, it would be most beneficial if somehow the vehicle, itself, could provide a step where the wheel is located.
The present invention is an automotive wheel incorporating a selectively retractable foot step.
An automotive wheel has a centrally disposed, circular wheel opening defined by a wheel opening periphery. A pedestal, composed of a drum and a disk integrally connected to the drum, is located at the wheel opening, wherein the disk has a disk periphery which is rotatably interfaced with the wheel opening periphery. A step is pivotally connected to the pedestal. The disk has a disk cut-out configured for receiving therein the step. The step is pivotal from a retracted position whereat the step is parallel to the disk (that is, parallel to the plane of the wheel) and received in the disk cut-out, to a deployed position whereat the step is perpendicular to the disk.
A retainer is used to selectively hold the step at the retracted position. When the step is at the deployed position, a user may use the step as a safe and secure foot step to access parts of the vehicle thereabove. Further, when the step is at the deployed position, the lug nuts are accessible through the disk cut-out for removal or installation of the wheel with respect to the axle hub.
In a preferred embodiment, the drum is bolted to the axle hub, wherein the disk periphery slides on the wheel opening periphery. In operation a user places the step into the deployed position, and then manually rotates the step into a horizontal attitude for being used as a foot step.
In an alternative embodiment, the drum is mounted to the axle hub via a bearing, and the disk is weighted so that gravity always causes the step to assume a horizontal attitude. In operation, all the user need do is pivot the step to the deployed position for using it as a foot step.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a selectively retractable foot step integrated with an automotive wheel.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of preferred embodiments.